HAlloween FUn
by fr0zen mem0ry
Summary: MIkan hates halloween... but sumting  or sum1 made her go... who or wat? RxR tnx  Mikanxnatsume  Hotaruxruka slight  Rated T to make sure...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Hi for those who will read my fanfic. Be nice – this is my first one so I'm not yet good at it yet… Enjoy RxR Thank Y0u!)

**-Halloween is Fun-**

Mikan, a no star student from alice academy hates Halloween. "It scares me, Hotaru!!! Don't like to go with the party anyway…" Mikan told her bestfriend, Hotaru.

"You're gonna miss the fun," Tobita said.

"Sorry but I really don't want to… just hate the dark, y'know," Mikan said.

"Ey-okey," Hotaru said walking away. "But she's gonna miss the fun at eight o'clock and especially miss seeing Natsume's costume and looks… and even miss the candies," Hotaru continued.

_"Natsume? Going?," _she thought. "_Candies??_" she continued until…

"WAIT, Hotaru…" Mikan shouted. Hotaru looked at her with a blank expression.

"I-uh… changed my mind… I'm going to the party…" Mikan said. "Good, then. Here's your little costume," she said, throwing the cloth to Mikan's face.

"HEY!! I said I'm going… But I'm not your cloth-washer!!" Mikan said, shouting.

"You didn't hear me, did you? I told you that is your costume," Hotaru said calmly.

"O-oh… Sorry, then… and thank you!!" Mikan replied with a smile but Hotaru didn't seem to see it. She went back to her own room.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I entered my room and hung the costume that I will wear… it was a witch-costume… It looked kinda creepy… and I don't feel like wearing it…

Wait a second… Halloween? Costume? D-did I j-just a-accept… it?

WAAAAHH!!! I DID!! OH, NO!!! Why did I?

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_" Ey-okey," Hotaru said walking away. "But she's gonna miss the fun especially miss seeing Natsume's costume and looks… and even miss the candies," Hotaru continued._

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Its NAtsume… why?? Is it because of him?... No, Heheh, it must be because of the candies.

But what did I feel when I heard her say Natsume? EEEK!! I can't fall in – I can't fall inlove!!! Especially with him!!

**END OF POV

* * *

**

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**(There!! First one is done!**

**Reviews please and thank you!!)**


	2. THe Revelation

**Hey readers!! I got too busy for posting…duh… I guess this one's the last… sorry if it's late… RxR tnx… for those italicized words… they were said in their thoughts(All of them).**

**The Revelation**

That night Mikan attended. She was shy and not used to costumes… and make-up. Even though how shy she was, she walked around, looking for Hotaru. She saw her, wearing a tiger costume with a tail (ofcourse). "Hotaru!!" she shouted, running towards her.

She didn't mind… Mikan tapped her shoulder saying "Hota—" her words cut when she saw that he is (yep, you're right – if you guessed it) Natsume. "Who're you calling Hotaru and… Get your hands off me, little girl!!" Natsume said. "Sorry… _bastard_" she said… To Natsume, his eyes were straight at Mikan's and was slightly blushing at her… When she looked away, Natsume blushed a little more.

She proceeded looking for Hotaru. She managed to find her wearing an angel's costume. "Nice costume," Mikan said.

"You look really like a witch in that – witch," she replied.

"Hey! Who're you calling a witch? ME??"

"Yeah,you. I don't lie – it's true anyway."

Mikan was about to reply when Sumire looked at her with her friends. "Hey! Look!! A witch!! Hahahahahahaha!" they said, laughing at her.

'"…" Hotaru walked in front of Mikan and signaled she was about to attack them. They then kept quiet.

"Thanks, Hotaru."

"…" no reply, until she walked away. "Hey, anyway, Natsume's looking at you. Look at him and see for yourself," she continued. She did but as she looked at him he looked on another direction.

'_What's with everybody?'_ she thought going out to see the beautiful, bright, full moon… But it didn't seem to be beautiful… scary – and something's gone missing…

Scary sounds lurked everywhere… She wanted to get back in but fear entered her heart first. She just decided to sit down under a tree… she calmed herself down.

"Alone in the dark, little girl?" Natsume said.

"Stop calling me little girl!"

"POlkadot…"

"NO!!!"

"Strawberry…"

"I told you stop!!! Please call me BY NAME!!!"

"Hn…"

"Crazy… why do you keep calling me those buncha names?

"…"

"Why?!"

"…"

"Tell me, then I'll stop!!"

He didn't reply a word but reached his lips to hers…

"!!!"

She was shocked – but she kissed him back. They knew they had feelings for each other. They let go of each other's lips.

"Wh-what was th-that f-for…?"

"I keep on teasing you… because I love you…"

'_I love you…"_ the words echoed in her mind.

"I love you too" these words came out of her mouth without her knowing… the night ended as MIkan caught Hotaru and Ruka hanging out with each other… holding hands…

Monday came, everyone still talking about the Halloween… Mikan and Hotaru were talking when the subject came up to who they hanged-out with, too.

"Hey, you! I caught you with Ruka… and both holding hands…UUUyy!!" MIkan told her. "If only I had a camera," she continued.

"Hn… like I caught you with Natsume…" Hotaru said. "And that sweet kiss…" she continued.

"EEEHHH??! YOU SAW THAT??!" she asked, shocked…

"Yeah"

"Oh please keep it a secret… PLEASE!!!"

"…dunno… and, also, I got a picture of it" Hotaru said showing her. Down the bottom of the picture was written 'I Love You' with Natsume's signature…

Mikan blushed, then Natsume went beside her and hold her hands… The same with Hotaru and Ruka.

They went separate ways and the day finished with fun and love… And since that halloween, she learned to like it.

**THE END!!!**

**-Ey readers, please reviews... ****hope you had enjoyed... ****That's all folks… Thanks!!! ALso, i forgot to say that i do not own Gakuen Alice-**


End file.
